nanovorfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Slicer 2.0
OVERVIEW * Wow Doc Zap, wayta go! Cyber Slicer 2.0 is so much better-behaved than Cyber Slicer 1.0! It’s like the Doc spent all of his time teaching Cyber Slicer 2.0 how to use its attacks, and how to hit heavy. Cyber Slicer 2.0 still has that awesome puppy charm though. It’s just impossible to look at it and not smile. And if you’re ever sad, all you have to do is look at Cyber Slicer 2.0 and it’ll give you those adorable puppy dog eyes… or, well, in his case, puppy dog eye… -''Drew'' TACTICS * Cyber Slicer 2.0 is best played late game for some armor-piercing damage. It’s especially great to use when the opposing Nanovor has low health. Because Cyber Slicer 2.0 is so quick, it’s likely that it’ll get the last hit in before taking a hit. That way you can use Cyber Slicer much longer, since it will take little to no damage. As far as its other attacks go, you can use them at your disposal. CrashOverride can be used whenever the opponent plays a Spike, for example, and you’ll be able to snatch away his opportunity to use an amazing combo. Or if his Nanovor has heavy Armor, you’ll be able to weaken it up a little with Phreak. But essentially, Cyber Slicer 2.0 is a great Nanovor to save for late game as the last man standing. COUNTER TACTICS * Make sure you’ve got Thick Skin! There’s no way Cyber Slicer can take away your Armor and get away with it! Make sure you’ve got some Armor to spare by playing with a Nanovor like your Mega Scorpion 2.0. First though, save some Energy by attacking with your Thunderpoid 1.0’s Swat. Then use Mega Scorpion 2.0’s Megablast to get some serious damage in before Cyber Slicer tries to slash through your Armor. * Zap some Speed! Start the battle by using your Triton Manta 1.0 to Trip the opponent. Then, make Cyber Slicer take a heavy hit from your Rumble Hound 2.0’s Howl. With its speed stolen, Cyber Slicer will have difficulty beating you to the punch! * Use Teamwork! Cyber Slicer 2.0 is so hefty that just a couple Nanovor can’t take him out alone. Start off with your Rumble Hound 1.0 and place a Red Spike to set up your Electropod 2.0 with a combo. Then, swap in your Electropod 2.0 and attack with Powerball for some serious damage. To finish Cyber Slicer off, attack with a quick Entangle from your Thunderpoid 2.0. ORIGINS * I’ve been spending more time than I’d prefer to admit on improving Cyber Slicer’s attack caliber and general confidence. In my defense, all of the training seems to have made a difference. Cyber Slicer 2.0 is not only more skilled in battle than its predecessor, but its own power no longer frightens it. I’d say this Nanovor has more potential than I possibly could have imagined. Luckily it was a new dog, so new tricks came easily. -''Dr. Zap'' Possible evolutions include: * Cyber Slicer 3.0 Category:Wave 2 Category:Hexite